SKY
by opie90
Summary: Kebenciannya kepada Hinata Hyuga berganti menjadi kekaguman dan cinta yang tulus dari dalam hatinya. Akhirnya dia sadar kebenciannya selama ini hanya sia-sia.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Haruto Hyuga ( OC ), Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and other

Rate : T

Genre : Family

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi.K

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Death chara,cerit aneh dan GJ

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

**SKY**

Chapter 1

Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun yang sudah tidak kuat untuk bertahan lebih lama di dahannya. Bau khas tanah yang terkena siraman air, semakin membuat kesenangan tersendiri bagi penyuka hujan. Awan-awan hitam mulai membubarkan diri dari kumpulannya, menyisakan langit biru dengan sentuhan jingga dari sang surya.

Pejalan kaki yang sempat berteduh karena hujan turun, mulai beranjak dari tempat bernaungnya. Beberapa diantara mereka memilih memasuki kedai makanan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Begitu juga dengan burung-burung pipit yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sarang sebelum sang surya kembali keperaduannya.

Di ujung jalan terlihat seorang pria berjalan menunduk tanpa peduli dangen banyaknya mata yang tengah menatap kearahnya. Bukan tidak ada alasan mata-mata itu menatap heran kepadanya, penampilan yang berantakan adalah salah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian senja itu.

_'Apa pria ini tidak mendapat tempat berteduh saat hujan menyiram bumi beberapa waktu yang lalu? Atau dia memang sengaja membuat dirinya basah kuyup seperti saat ini? Mungkin patah hati membuat pria tersebut menjadi kehilangan kesadarannya saat hujan turun'_ begitulah beberapa pemikiran dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui alasan sang pemuda melakukan hal tersebut. Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan saat itu jiwa sang pria seolah tertinggal di suatu tempat yang lagi-lagi hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Setelah cukup lama melangkah, akhirnya pria tersebut berhenti. Dan tampaklah wajah tampan sang pria yang sedari tadi disembunyikan. Pria yang tahun ini berumur 30 itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa di wajahnya. Tapi jika kalian cermat maka kalian akan menemukan kesedihan dan luka yang mendalam dari kedua onyxnya.

Pria tampan dengan model rambut yang tidak seperti model rambutnya yang biasa karena hujan itu diam melihat bangunan bermodel khas Jepang di depannya. Terlihat dari onyxnya jika bangunan itu tidak berubah sejak dia pertama kali datang ke kota ini. Hanya saja penghuninya sudah tidak lagi sama.

Tanpa terasa butiran-butiran kristal terjatuh dari mata sekelam malamnya. Dia selalu tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaan sedihnya setiap kali melihat bangunan yang berbeda dari sekian bangunan di sekitarnya. Entah kali ini apa lagi yang ada dalam imajinasinya, sehingga dia tetap terdiam tanpa ada niatan menghapus leleran airmata yang membasahi wajah putihnya.

Rasa rindu kepada salah satu penghuni bangunan itu tidak kuasa ditahannya. Airmata yang keluar juga semakin banyak setiap mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan sang sahabat. Itu adalah alasan kenapa dia enggan menginjakkan kaki lagi di kota ini. Baginya kota ini telah mati bersama perginya sang terkasih menghadap Kami.

Tapi permintaan kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa ditolaknya lagi. Sejak 17 tahun yang lalu, ini adalah kali pertama dia mengunjungi orang tuanya yang sudah berumur. Sering kali sang orang tua atau kakaknya yang mengunjunginya di Osaka.

Tiga puluh menit bukan waktu yang sebentar jika hanya digunakan untuk berdiri mematung di depan rumah orang. Tapi itu hanya terasa sebentar jika kau tengah merindukan seseorang. Berapa lama kau memandangi tempat yang pernah menjadi tempat sang sahabat bernaung, bagimu itu hanya sekejap. Itu juga yang tengah dirasakan sang pria onyx.

Karena tidak mau semakin terpuruk dengan hanya memandangi bangunan itu, sang pria memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat Kaa-sannya cemas. Dan akhirnya dia memasuki rumah yang terletak disebelah kiri rumah yang baru saja menjadi objek penglihatannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada seorang remaja yang melihat apa yang sedari tadi dilakukannya. Sang remaja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si pria. Sejak awal dia hanya melihat pria itu berdiri tanpa ada niatan untuk memencet bel yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Remaja pria berambut indigo itu hanya mampu menahan rasa penasarannya saat mendapati tatapan kesedihan yang ditujukan pria itu saat melihat rumah kakeknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak sengaja melihat pria itu.

Remaja itu sempat curiga denga pria berpenampilan berantakan itu. Tapi saat sang pria tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali melihat rumah kakeknya dia kembali melakukan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda. Dan dia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui jika sang pria itu masih berdiri di depan rumah, padahal sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Dalam hatinya dia ingin tahu alasan sang pria melihat rumah kakeknya seintens itu.

"Tadaima" ucap seorang pria lusuh saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okae…..Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun apa yang terjadi padamu nak?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada putra bungsunya yang terlihat cukup berantakan. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari yang bersangkutan.

Pria yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu tetap mengacuhkan kepanikan ibunya dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Tapi belum sempat kakinya menginjak tangga, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu kepada ibumu." Perkataan tegas sang Otou-san membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas besar.

"Aku kehujanan Kaa-san" jaaawabnya tanpa berbalik.

"Apa…kau pergi ke tempatnya lagi?" tanya sang ibu pelan. Dia tahu alasan sang putra meninggalkannya adalah kematian gadis yang dikasihinya. Dan sejak kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya di tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang pemilik hati.

"Hn…" balasnya singkat masih dengan memunggungi kedua orang yang telah membuatnya terlahir kedunia.

"Sasu…"belum sempat sang ibu mengutarakan keinginannya Sasuke langsung memotong kalimat wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Aku tahu kaa-san, aku akan mencoba melakukan apa yang selama ini kalian inginkan. Tapi bisakah kalian memberiku sedikit waktu lagi ?" Sasuke mengatakan itu semua dengan menahan airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Sementara sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha hanya mampu memeluk putra bungsunya yang masih terpuruk setiap mengingat gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu. Kematian yang tidak pernah disangka olehnya maupun sang putra. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri sangat terkejut dengan keputusan yang diambil ploeh gadis itu.

"Berapapun waktu yang kau butuhkan Sasuke-kun" ucap Mikoto tetap membiarkan sang putra menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Apapun keputusanmu, kami akan selalu berada dibelakangmu" ucap sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Arigatou Otou-san" balas Sasuke sambil melepas palukannya dengan sang ibu. "Dan aku harap kalian tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada Nii-san" lanjutnya dengan mengusap airmata yang tersisa. Dia tidak tahu ledekan apa yang akan diterima dari kakaknya jika sang kakak tahu dia menangis seperti wanita.

"Yaksoke" jawab kedua orantuanya bersamaan.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi, Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam" kata sang ibu seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke seperti saat waktu dia masih kecil dulu.

"Hai' " katanya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar yang sempat tertunda.

Keesokan paginya sang surya berjaya. Dia seolah berkata pada penghuni bumi jika dia akan kembali menjalankan perintah Kami-sama untuk memberi kekuatan baru kepada mereka. Awal pagi yang cerah membuat banyak orang memulai aktivitas mereka dengan semangat yang membara. Banyak hal positif yang mampu mereka lakukan pagi itu.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi pagi kemarin. Hujan yang mengguyur bumi seolah menyurutkan semangat manusia melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Omelan dan keluhan keluar hampir setiap saat karena cuaca yang berubah-ubah.

Di kediaman keluarga Hyuga tampak dua pria berbeda umur memandangi objek yang sama. Wajah yang hampir serupa itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Hanya ada kerinduan yang terpancar jelas dari amethyst masing-masing.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu Neji" kata sang pria yang lebih tua memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Aku tahu Otou-san, jika dia berada disini aku yakin dia akan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah" kata Neji mengingat kebiasaan objek yang menjadi perhatiannya dan sang ayah sejak tadi.

"Dan dia akan mengadu kepada Hikari karena kau menggodanya lagi" balas sang ayah mengingat kelakuan putri bungsunya.

"Hinata-chan juga akan berubah menjadi gadis yang menyeramkan jika kalian tidak segera ke meja makan" lanjut seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang kepada sang suami dan mertuanya.

"Kau benar Himeka-chan" kata sang mertua, Hiashi Hyuga seraya beranjak menuju meja makan. Disana sang istri Hikari Hyuga telah menunggu. Dan setelahnya Neji dan Himeka menyusul, tapi sebelum itu Neji kembali melihat foto terakhir milik Hinata Hyuga yang akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama kunjungannya ke Konoha.

TBC

Gomen jika ceritanya sangat aneh, apalagi akan ada yang meninggal. Hanya ingin menuang apa yang ada dalam imajinasi. Terima kasih banyak bagi semuanya yang mau meluangkan sedikit waktu guna membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Hountou ni Arigatou :)

Opie90


	2. Chapter 2

SKY

Cast : Haruto Hyuga (OC), Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and other

Rate : T

Genre : Family

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi.K

Warning : OOC, Typo, Death Chara, Alur maju mundur, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang lain

**RnR**

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Liburan adalah sesuatu yang sangat disenangi oleh setiap pelajar. Pada saat itu semuanya bisa melepas penat dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata. Tapi seprtinya euforia itu tidak berlaku bagi dua bersaudara berbeda rambut itu. Bagaimana akan menikmati waktu berlibur jika tempat yang kau tuju adalah pemakaman. Meski letak pemakaman itu berada di daerah pegunungan seperti Konoha yang sangat asri, tetap saja rasa bosan akan menghantuimu. Dan itulah yang dirasakan keduanya.

"Aishhh...mendokusai" sebuah kata yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya terlontar dari bibir seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dirinya dan kakanya menunggu di bawah pohon akasia tak jauh dari makam yang tengah dikunjungi kedua orangtuanya.

"Haruto-nii, berhentilah memainkan benda bodoh ini"dilemparkannya game yang tengah dimainkan sang kakak. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli jika kakaknya akan marah, asal saat ini dia tidak diabaikan.

"Yakkk...Hanabi...apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir saja menyelesaikan level akhir" kemarahan terlihat jelas dimata sang kakak, dan itu tidak membuat Hanabi menyesali perbuatannya.

"Salahmu yang mengacuhkanku, weeek :P" sebuah ejekan khas anak kecil tanpa sadar dikeluarkannya. Dan itu sontak membuat smirk sang kakak keluar.

"Dasar anak kecil" ejekan balasan dilontarkan Haruto. Dan tidak lupa tangannya mengacak surai coklat sang adik. Kedua hal itu sangat dibenci oleh Hanabi.

"Yakkk...aku bukan anak kecil. Aishhh..." omelannya hanya terdengar oleh angin, karena sang kakak telah beranjak menemui kedua orang tua mereka.

*Haruto Pov*

"Yakkk...aku bukan anak kecil. Aishhh..." sebuah kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat Hanabi sekesal itu. Biasanya dia akan menunjukkan sikap sok dewasanya kepada semua orang. Kadang Oba-san sangat takut jika cucu perempuannya tidak dapat menikmati masa kecilnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Oji-san yang bangga dengan sikap Hanabi.

Kutinggalkan imutouku dengan segala kekesalannya. Kali ini aku kembali berhasil membuat sikap kekanakannya muncul di permukaan, bahkan Kaa-san tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Meski beliau sangat ingin melakukannya. Bahkan seringkali dia mengeluh karena sikapku dan Hanabi serupa dengan sikap Otou-san.

Seperti liburan sebelumnya, liburan kali ini akan kuhabiskan di Konoha. Sebenarnya aku enggan mengunjungi kota ini. Bukan karena tidak mau bertemu dengan Oji-san dan Oba-san, hanya saja rutinitas yang monoton di awal hari yang selalu berhasil membuat moodku buruk. Bagaimana tidak buruk jika kau memulai harimu dengan datang ke pemakaman. Bukankah pemakaman merupan simbol dari kesedihan? Jika kau memulai harimu dengan bersedih, maka kebahagiaan seakan enggan menghampirimu seharian.

Tapi itu bukan alasan kenapa aku membenci kota ini. Alasan utama aku membenci kota ini adalah keberadaan seorang gadis yang aku sendiri tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar ada di kota ini. Yang tersisa darinya saat ini adalah sebuah gundukan tanah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bunga. Dan sebuah foto dirinya yang selalu tergantung indah di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuga.

Ya, gadis yang kubenci itu telah menghadapa Kami sama jauh sebelum aku dilahirkan. Dan alasan kebencianku padanya karena dengan seenak hatinya dia memberiku sebuah identitas yang akan kusandang sepenjang hidupku. Haruto Hyuga, adalah nama yang ingin diberikan kepada calon keponakannya. Dan itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Otou-san dan Kaa-san. Alasan dibaliknya aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Kebencianku bermula saat ada seorang teman Otou-san berkunjung dan menanyakan namaku. Setelah tahu namaku dengan ringannya dia berkata jika aku sangat mirip dengan adik Otou-san. Orang itu bukan yang pertama berkata demikian. Sebelumnya juga ada yang berkata seperti itu. Dan itu selalu terjadi setiap kali Otou-san bertemu dengan temannya dari Konoha. Terlebih kami memiliki nama yang sama, Hyuga.

Aku berbagi kebencian itu dengan Hanabi. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu betapa aku sangat membenci bibiku yang telah bersatu dengan alam. Dan dengan semua kebohongan yang kukatakan padanya, dia juga ikut membencinya. Terdengar jahat memenag, tapi aku tidak peduli.

'Bruuk...' sebuah tabrakan kurasakan dibahuku. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi mampu membawaku kembali kednia nyata. Ternyata membanyagkan asal mula kebencianku terhadap kota ini membuatku terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan langkah. Dari jauh kulihat Hanabi menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Karena saat ini dai hampir sampai di makam gadis itu, Hinata Hyuga.

Terlalu lama duduk di bawah pohon akasia membuatku tidak menyadari kedatangan orang baru di makam Hinata. Hampir setiap hari aku akan bertemu dengan teman Otou-san atau teman Hinata disini. Dan respon yang mereka lakukan selalu sama. Terbelalak kaget, seolah melihat teman mereka kembali hidup dalm wujud laki-laki. Hal ini semakin menambah kadar kebencianku pada Hinata, dan aku pikir rasa benci itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari hatiku.

Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, laki-laki yang tampak tidak asing itu sempat membelalakkan mata saat aku telah berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dan dengan kemampuan mengendalikan emosi yang setara dengan kemampuan Otou-san, dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Laki-laki bersurai raven dengan model rambut yang aneh itu terlihat tidak begitu akrab dengan Otou-san, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang selama ini kujumpai. Seolah ada kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, dia beranjak tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tapi sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagiku terdengar sebelum laki-laki asing itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sampai jumpa?" tanyaku heran dengan teriakan Hanabi beberapa saat lalu. Kini kami telah berjalan menuruni area makam yang menyerupai bukit-bukit kecil. Dapat kulihat semburat merah muncul di kedua sisi wajahnya. Sebuah hal baru yang pertama kali terjadi pada Hanabi.

"Kau tahu Nii-chan diantara semua teman Otou-san dan Hinata Ba-san yang pernah kutemui, Sasuke Jii-san adalah yang paling tampan" dengan malu-malu dia mengatakan hal itu. "Dan aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Anggap saja sebagai anugrah yang diturunkan Kami karena kesabaranku mengunjungi makam Hinata Baa-san stiap kali liburan" sebuah cengiran ditampilkan di wajah cantiknya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap" kataku dan langsung dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari Hanabi. Pagi itu berakhir dengan lebih baik. Setidaknya laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu tidak berteriak histeris seperti kebanyakan orang saat bertemu muka denganku. Mungkin dia hanya sekedar kenalan seorang Hinata Hyuga.

*Haruto pov end*

Malam telah larut saat seorang laki-laki memasuki mansion megah miliknya. Dia sama sekali mengacuhkan sapaan setiap pelayan yang masih terjaga. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada pertemuan singkatnya dengan seorang remaja lelaki di pemakaman pagi tadi. Wajah sang remaja seolah tidak bisa hilang dari pandangannya. Bahkan banyaknya minuman yang ditegaknya malam ini tidak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya. Dengan langkah gontai dia memasuki ruang pribadinya yang sangat gelap.

Tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk membuat tempatnya berada saat ini menjdai terang. Keengganan melingkupinya. Tidak hanya itu rasa takut dan sedih akan selalu dirasakannya tiap kali ujung matanya menangkap sebuah gambar yang tidak terlalu besar di meja kerjanya. Sebuah foto terakhir yang sempat diambilnya dengan sahabat yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu Hime, hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali diri dan menganggap dia adalah dirimu. Seandainya itu terjadi, dia akan semakin membencimu" monolognya dalam gelap. Entah tahu darimana laki-laki itu jika remaja yang sempat dikiranya sang sahabat membenci gadis cantik itu. Mungkin dari tatapan benci yang sempat dilihatnya sekilas saat remaja bernama Haruto itu melihat nisan Hinata. "Dan semoga dia segera tahu kebenarannya. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit jika ada orang yang membencimu Hinata" setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke jatuh tertidur dengan sebuah mimpi yang akan membuat senyumnya muncul saat bangun nanti.

T  
B

C

GOMENASAI... entah masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini atau tidak. Baru bisa update setelah terbengkalai begitu lama, Gomene

Bahkan chapter kali ini tidak begitu panjang, atau malah bisa dibilang drable. Gomene

Dan terima kasih bagi yang follow dan nge-fav cerita aneh ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Sebuah saran dan kritik dengan senang hati akan diterima. Ucapan terima kasih juga kepada siapa saja yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita aneh ini.

Oh ya jika ada yang berkenan ingin berteman denganku bisa melihat di FBku, Opie Aewes :)

Sekali lagi kuucapkan HONTOUNI ARIGATOU...

Salam

Opie ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa Minna...

Hampir seabad gak update cerita ini. Bahkam mungkin para reader sudah lupa dengan ceritanya. Gomenasai.

Bukan bermaksud menelantarkan cerita ini, hanya saja idenya seakan menghilang *ngeles*

Dan untuk pembenaran bahwa di Chapter 1, usia Sasuke disitu 30, tapi sebenarnya 40. Gomen karena tidak teliti. Soalnya baru beberpa waktu yang lalu dibaca ulang, eh nemu yang ganjil. Sekali lagi Gomenasai. *Alasan lagi*

Untuk para reviewer maaf tidak bisa balas reviewnya, tapi lain kali diusahakan akan dibalas. Untuk yang nge-fav dan follow, Arigatou. Untuk yang bersedia membaca cerita ini, Arigatou.

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjadi penyemangatku untuk update kilat

SKY

Cast : Haruto Hyuga ( OC ), Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and other

Rate : T

Genre : Family

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi.K

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Death chara, cerita yang aneh, dan kekurangan yang lain

**DLDR**

**RnR**

Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

Butiran butiran air masih terus turun sejak dini hari. Membuat banyak orang menghela nafas kecewa karena rencana liburan musim semi yang telah mereka rancang tertunda. Tapi sepertinya hal itu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang remaja pria yang kini dengan riangnya melihat rintikan hujan yang menerpa jendelanya.

"Akhirnya... sepertinya hari ini Kami-sama telah bebaik hati padaku" ujarnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya sejak bangun tidur tadi. Kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang Haruto Hyuga saat hujan mengguyur Konoha seperti hari ini. Pasalnya dia tidak perlu merasa terpaksa pergi ke tempat yang paling dihindarinya.

Setelah sarapan, remaja tujuh belas tahun itu langsung kembali kekamarnya. Dia sama sekali mengacuhkan keberadaan sang adik yang sedari tadi mengekor padanya. Entah terlalu bahagia atau apa sehingga membuat Haruto melakukan hal demikian.

"Terlalu bahagia huh?" kesal Hanabi sambil merebut game yang tengah dimainkan sang kakak. Dan hal itu akhirnya membuat Haruto sadar jika sang adik berada disampingnya. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah mengacuhkan Hanabi, sebuah pertanyaan membuatnya mendapat teriakan dari adik manisnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"YAKKKK,,,,,HARUTO HYUGA...KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAAAAAN..." teriakan Hanabi yang cukup keras mampu menarik perhatian keluarga Hyuga yang lain. Sementara Haruto hanya berdoa semoga setelah ini keadaan telinganya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hanabi-chan, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? " tanya seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja datang karena teriakan putrinya itu.

"Aku benci Haruto" sahut Hanabi seraya keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Sedangkan Haruto yang masih belum benar-benar mengerti akan kondisi yang tengah dihadapinya hanya mampu memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Kenapa dengannya?" kali ini sang ibu bertanya kepada sang empunya kamar.

"Mana aku tahu, tiba-tiba dia muncul dan berteriak seperti itu" jawab Haruto masih penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Huh? Apa kau tidak tahu jika Hanabi mengikutimu sejak sarapan tadi?"

"Hah..? Apa ? Oh...iie" pada titik ini akhirnya dia tahu penyebab kemarahan adiknya itu. Haruto telah mengacuhkan Hyuga muda itu cukup lama. Karena perasaan bersalah, akhirnya Haruto pergi untuk meminta maaf kepada sang adik.

*Haruto Pov*

Setelah Oka-san menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya aku tahu penyebab kemarahan Hana. Dia memang orang yang paling tidak suka diacuhkan, apalagi oleh orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan jika anak itu sudah marah kepada seseorang, maka untuk mendapatkan maafnya harus menggunakan banyak usaha dan juga uang. Karena pada saat seperti ini dia akan membalas kekesalannya dengan menguras habis uang seseorang yang telah membuatnya kesal. Dan sepertinya hari ini juga merupakan hari sialku, karena entah berapa banyak uang yang harus kukeluarkan untuk mendapat maaf Hanabi.

Tapi sebelum dia menghabiskan semua uangku, aku harus bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menarik minatnya. Tapi apa? Akkhh...sepertinya aku benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan berpikirku. Ayo Haruto, pikirkan cara agar uangmu selamat. Dan sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku tepat saat aku mencapai kamarnya.

Kubuka kamar yang didominasi warna kuning gading ini. Kucari keberadaan manusia di dalamnya, tapi nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar. Bukankah tadi Okasan bilang jika Hana ada di kamarnya. Kemana anak itu? Dia tidak mungkin keluar saat hujan seperti ini kan?

"Hana-chan..." kupanggil dia dengan suara yang cukup keras. Berharap dia akan menjawab panggilan dariku. Sepi. "Hana-chan" kucoba lagi memanggilnya. Hasilnya tetap sama. Aku putuskan akan memanggilnya sekali lagi, jika tetap tidak ada sahutan aku akan mencoba mencarinya ke tempat lain.

"Ha...Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriakku saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang muncul di hadapanku. Kontan aku langsung jatuh terduduk seraya memegangi dadaku yang berdetak kencang.

"Buahahahaha" tawa yang berasala dari Hanabi itu membuatku sadar jika adikku itu telah membalasku dengan membuat kerja jantungku bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kau...!"

"Seharusnya kau melihat ekspresimu itu Nii-chan" ejek Hanabi. Sepertinya dia sangat senang melihatku ketakutan seperi itu. Dia masih saja tertawa saat aku keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan marah. Sial !. Kubalas kau Hanabi, lihat saja. Dan aku tidak bisa mencegah sebuah seringai muncul di wajahku.

Sebelum kembali ke kamar, kuputuskan untuk ke dapur untuk minum. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat jantungku kembali bekerja dengan normal. Seperti biasa, entah kenapa meski benci aku selalu saja melihat sebuah foto yang tergantung indah di ruang keluarga. Meski itu hanya sebuah kerlingan singkat.

Dan sebuah ide langsung terlintas begitu aku membuka lemari pendingin. Sepertinya kemarin malam Oka-san membeli stawberry shorcake kesukaan Hanabi. Setelah mencomot sepotong cinammom roll kesukaanku, aku menuju ke rak tempat bumbu diletakkan. Setelah menemukan apa yang kucari, kubuka lagi lemari pendingin dan melakukan rencanaku. Hehehe...revenge is sweet.

Sesudahnya, aku langsung bergegas kembali ke kamar. Bisa gawat jika ada yang tahu keberadaanku di dapur. Dan aku berharap tidak ada yang memakan strawberry shortcake istimewaku itu, kecuali Hanabi.

Kamarku terletak di lantai dua. Berada disamping kanan kamar Hanabi dan berhadapan dengan kamar seseorang yang kubenci. Dan entah apa yang tengah kupikirkan saat bukan kamarku yang kubuka. Melainkan sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu yang hampir setahun tidak kumasuki. Dulu alasanku memasuki kamar ini hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku semakin membenci si pemilik kamar, tapi hari ini aku sendiri bingung saat telah berada di dalamnya.

Kamarnya tetap dijaga kerapiannya, seakan sang pemilik kamar akan datang setiap saat. Dan pikiran itu hanya membuatku mendengus geli. Karena semua orang tahu jika 'dia' tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam kamar ini untuk selamanya.

Sama seperti setahun yang lalu, aku masih belum tahu isi dari kotak yang terletak rapi di dekat lemari baju. Kotak kayu otu terlihat sekokoh tahun lalu. Kudekati kotak itu, dan kucoba memasukkan beberapa kombinasi huruf dan angka. Berharap kotak itu akan terbuka. Tapi hasilnyapun tetap sama dengan yang telah lalu.

Aku heran, sebenarnya apa isi kotak itu. Kotak yang menyerupai brankas itu belum pernah dibuka sejak 17 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Ojii-san dan Tou-san yang terkenal cukup cerdas, tidak mampu menemukan kombinasi yang pas.

Sebuah pemikiran gila tiba-tiba menghantamku seperti angin kencang. Dan kucoba kembali memasukkan sebuah kombinasi yang sangat familiar bagiku. Keajaiban terjadi. Tak lama setelah kumasukkan huruf terakhir, dapat kudengar bunyi klik yang menandakan jika kotak itu berhasil terbuka. Tidak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana kebahagiaan itu kurasakan. Rahasia yang terkubur sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu akhirnya dapat kulihat. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, kubuka kotak itu dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan didalamnya.

Entah harus bahagia atau kesal saat tahu jika di dalam kotak itu hanya ada beberapa kotak lain yang terbungkus rapi. Sepertinya itu adalah kumpulan hadiah yang belum sempat dibuka oleh 'gadis menyebalkan' itu. kucoba untuk mengambil salah satu kotak tersebut, dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung oleh apa yang kulihat. Di atas kotak itu ada sebuah nama yang sangat familiar bagiku.

_Untuk Himeka-nee_

Untuk Oka-san? Dasar gadis aneh. Kenapa dia tidak memberikannya dari dulu. Apa dia pikir hadiahnya itu tidak rusak disimpan selama itu? Tck, benar-benar tidak dapat kumengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu. Dan kotak-kotak lain juga memiliki 'label' seperti milik Oka-san.

Dalam waktu satu hari, gadis itu bisa membuatku terkejut berkali-kali. Jika tadi pasword untuk membuka kotak ini menggunakan namaku, sekarang ada sebuah kotak yang ditujukan untukku. Ya, di atas kotak terbawah tertera namaku. Kotak milikku ini adalah kotak terbesar dan paling berat. Karena tidak mau mati penasaran, kubuka tutup kotak berwarna coklat tua itu setelah mengeluarkan dari dalam kotak kayu.

Aku mendengus kecewa saat tahu jika isi kotak milikku hanya kumpulan buku. Karena kesal, kulempar salah satu buku yang paling atas. Dan sebuah amplop putih kekuningan keluar dari dalam buku tadi. Kuambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya. Jangan berpikiran jika aku adalah anak yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, aku membuka surat itu karena lagi-lagi ada namaku tertera diatasnya.

_Untuk Haruto-kun, ( atau siapapun nama yang diberikan Neji-nii kepadamu. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Haruto, ne. )_

_Konnichiwa Haruto-kun_

_Saat kau menemukan dan membaca surat ini,aku mungkin sudah tidak berada di dunia lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah memutuskan hal ini. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku atas semua kesalahan yang kulakukan bahkan sebelum kau lahir. Seandainya Neji-nii memberikan nama Haruto kepadamu, aku yakin kau akan membenciku. Aku tahu hal itu, tapi aku sangat ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada keponakanku sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini._

_Haruto-kun, aku berharap kehadiranmu di tengah keluarga Hyuga bisa memberikan perubahan. Aku berharap tidak ada lagi paksaan atau tradisi bodoh yang selama ini mengikat keluarga Hyuga. Semoga kehadiranmu bisa membuka hati Tou-sama yang keras._

_Haruto-kun, aku tahu kau sangat membenciku. Tapi aku ingin kau mau mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu saat kau membaca surat ini. Tentu saja jamanmu dan jamanku sangat berbeda, itu sebabnya aku tidak memberimu sebuah hadiah. Gomen. Aku hanya memberimu sekumpulan diary yang kutulis sejak aku 9 tahun. Semua yang aku rasakan, kutuang didalam SKY. Dan aku harap kau mau meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk bisa membacanya. Tapi, seandainya kau tidak maupu, aku juga tidak keberatan. Kau bisa membakarnya. Karena aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang SKY._

_Haruto-kun, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku tahu kau mungkin sudah semakin kesal terhadapmu. Tapi bisakah kau memberikan kotak-kotak yang lain sesuai nama yang tertera diataasnya? Jika kau bersedia melakukannya, aku sangat berhutang kepadamu. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu._

_Dari bibimu yang sangat mencintaimu,_

_Hinata Hyuga_

Surat yang sederhana. Entah kenapa rasa kesal saat mulai membaca surat ini hilang begitu saja. Kulihat beberapa tumpuk buku yang disebutnya sebagai 'SKY'. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, dan aku rasa aku akan menemukan jawabannya saat aku membaca buku-buku itu. Tapi aku juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia tidak ingin orang lain membaca buku-buku tersebut. Entahlah, semakin memikirkannya semakin membuatku bingung. Hingga kuputuskan untuk mulai membaca sebuah buku yang aku yakin adalah buku pertama yang ditulisnya.

TBC

Aku tahu-aku tahu. Setelah lama menghilang, aku malah update cerita yang tidak jelas macam tu *tunjuk cerita diatas

Tapi aku harap chapter ini bisa sedikit mengurangi hutangku kepada kalian, hehehe *watados*

Baiklah, saran dan kritik selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Dan semoga tidak mengecewakan :)

SALAM

OPIE ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa Minna...

Jujur aku sama sekali takut untuk update cerita ini. Pasalnya bingung dengan lanjutannya. Pengennya sih bisa update cepat, tapi banyak hal yang membuatku kehilangan ide. Gomenasai ne...

Bahkan saat bisa update, wordnya Cuma dikit. (Dikit banget malah *pout )

Buat para reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya guna membaca fict abal ini, Hontouni Arigatou. Terlebih bagi yang mau review, hehehe. Big hug for you...

Buat **Semanggi** mulai chapter ini akan dibahas masa lalu Hinata. Dan 'Yaksoke' dalam bahasa Jepang berarti janji (Sama dengan bahasa Korea).

Untuk **lovely sasuhina **aku rasa di chapter sebelumnya dijelaskan kenapa Haruto benci sama Hinata. Dia benci karena Hinata kasih dia nama, dan hubungan sasuhina akan mulai kelihatan dengan segera.

.

.

.

**And proudly present**

**SKY**

Cast : Haruto Hyuga ( OC ), Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and other

Rate : T

Genre : Family

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi.K

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Death chara, cerita yang aneh, dan kekurangan yang lain

DLDR

RnR

Enjoy :)

27 Desember 1984

Dear Diary, sepertinya itu adalah hal lumrah yang dilakukan setiap orang saat mulai menulis buku harian. Tapi aku ingin melakukan hal yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Jadi aku akan memberimu sebuah nama, tapi sebaiknya apa nama yang kuberikan padamu ya? Aku suka melihat langit biru yang terbentang diatasku. Setiap kali melihatnya aku merasa sangat tenang. Jadi bagaimana jika kuberi namamu SKY. Ah, itu bukan nama yang buruk bukan? Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu SKY.

Konnichiwa SKY.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang kesembilan. Dan kau adalah hadiah yang diberikan Neji-nii kepadaku. Aku sangat senang tentu saja. Sepertinya dia tahu jika aku suka menulis. Oka-san juga memberiku boneka beruang yang memang sudah kuinginkan sejak awal bulan, sementara Otou-san mengajak kami berlibur ke resort di kota sebelah. Tentu saja aku sangat senang dengan semua hadiah itu. dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah kebersamaan kami yang sangat jarang kumiliki.

Aku tidak menyalahkan kesibukan Otou-san dan Oka-san. Hanya saja kadang aku iri dengan beberapa temanku yang sering menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan keluarga. Sementara aku, satu bulan belum tentu bisa berwisata dengan kedua orang tuaku. Meski demikian, kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama. Setidaknya hal itu membuatku masih merasa jika aku memiliki mereka.

Ah SKY, Oka-san sudah memanggilku. Gomen, aku tidak bisa membawamu. Tapi aku janji akan menceritakan semua pengalamanku di resort. Jaa ne.

3 Januari 1985

Happy New Year SKY... . Gomen karena baru menyapamu lagi. Kau tahu tahun ini adalah tahun yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku. Aku harap tahun depan bisa sebaik ini (dan juga tahun tahun selanjutnya ). Liburanku sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan Neji-nii juga mengajariku bagaimana caranya meluncur di atas salju. Dan coba kau tebak? Sekarang aku sudah bisa meluncur. Yeeeey... aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin menceritakan pengalamanku itu kepada Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan.

Eh, apa aku belum bilang kepadamu tentang Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan? Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Ino-chan adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan ceria, cenderung berisik (Ino-chan gomen). Dia juga sangat berani. Bahkan dia tidak segan memukul anak lelaki yang berani menggodanya. Sementara jika aku yang berada diposisinya, dipastikan aku hanya akan bisa menangis ketakutan. Meski kadang Neji-nii datang untuk membelaku. Tapi semenjak bersahabat dengan barbie hidup itu (Ino-chan sangat mirip dengan boneka barbie milikku) aku sedikit lebih berani (meski tidak sampai memukul anak lelaki juga sih. Hal yang paling berani aku lakukan hanyalah berteriak sekencang mungkin).

Berbeda dengan Ino-chan. Tenten-chan sedikit lebih diam. Tapi mereka sama-sama gadis pemberani. Bahkan Tenten-chan termasuk dalam sisiwi yang tergabung dalam kelas karate. Jadi wajar tidak ada anak lelaki yang berani mengusiknya. Meskipun demikian, tidak sedikit yang mencoba untuk menggodanya. Karena wajahnya juga tak kalah cantik dari Ino-chan. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa berteman dengan mereka. Ah...aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

Oh ya SKY, selain belajar meluncur di resort aku juga bertemu dengan banyak orang yang berbeda-beda. Ada seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat menyeramkan. Sekilas dia seperti panda (ada lingkaran di sekitar matanya). Tapi dia tidak selucu panda. Dia bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan dari Orochimaru sensei (selama ini aku pikir Orochimaru sensei adalah orang yang paling menakutkan). Saat aku ingin menyapanya, dia malah mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Bukannya minta maaf atau membantuku berdiri, anak itu justru pergi setelah menjulurkan lidah padaku (saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menarik lidahnya).

Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuatku takut padanya. Saat aku tengah membuat boneka salju bersama dengan Neji-nii, aku melihatnya sedang makan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimakannya, hanya saja ada sesuatu seperti darah yang keluar setelah anak itu memasukkan makanan itu dalam mulutnya. Dan dia hanya menyeringai saat pandangan mata kami bertemu. Aku mencoba tidak berteriak saat itu karena tidak mau membuat Neji-nii khaawatir. Dan malamnya aku mendapat mimpi buruk. Aku berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak panda itu.(Aku masih tidak tahu namanya, dan sama sekali tidak ingin mengenalnya)

Untungnya aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi keesokan harinya. Sehingga aku bisa melewatkan sisa liburanku dengan gembira.

Kau tahu SKY, sepertinya aku akan memiliki tetangga baru. Sepulang dari resort, aku melihat jika rumah di depanku terlihat seperti dobersihkan. Dan saat kutanyaakan pada Oka-san. Dia mengiyakannya. Oka-san juga bilang jika mereka memiliki anak seumuran denganku. Aku berharap bisa berteman dengan tetangga baruku itu, meski aku tidak tahu kapan mereka datang. Baiklah SKY, aku mau mandi dan makan malam. Jaa...

5 Januari

Hari ini tetangga baruku tiba. Oka-san bilang mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha yang berasal dari Kyoto. Dan apa kau tahu SKY? Jika Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh bagi perekonomian Jepang. Mengingat mereka adalah pemilik beberapa perusahan terkemuka dan juga beberapa hotel bintang lima . Tidak hanya itu, Uchiha juga merupakan salah satu keluarga yang masih memiliki kekerabatan dengan keluarga kerajaan. Dan menurut yang kudengar dari Oka-san (aku sama sekali tidak berniat mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Oka-san dan temannya) kebanyakan jika para Uchiha hanya menikah dengan Uchiha yang lain ( tapi aku yakin jika tidak semua Uchiha seperti itu). Meski demikian aku masih berharap bisa berteman dengan anak mereka yang seumuran denganku.

Oka-san juga sudah bilang jika nanti kami akan mengunjungi tetangga baru kami. Jadi aku akan bersiap dulu. Nanti aku akan menceritakan bagaimana tetangga baruku itu, okay ?

Aku pikir keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang tidak jauh beda dengan keluarga kerajaan yang ada dalam dorama dorama kesukaanku. Tapi ternyata beda. Mereka sama saja dengan kebanyakan orang. Ramah, baik hati, dan menyenangkan. Meski sikap sang kepala keluarga – Fugaku Uchiha- tidak jauh beda dengan Otou-san, tapi aku yakin dia juga lelaki yang hebat. Dilihat dari matanya yang memancarkan cinta yang besar terhadap keluarganya.

Sementara satu-satunya wanita di keluarga itu –Mikoto Uchiha- benar-benar sangat baik hati. Selain Oka-san, dia adalah orang kedua yang bisa membuatku nyaman dalam sebuah pertemuan pertama. Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha seumuran dengan Neji-nii. Dia juga sangat baik. Dan jangan lupakan kalau dia juga sangat tampan. Meski ada sebuah garis (mungkin itu adalah tanda lahir) di wajahnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengrangi kadar ketampanan Itachi-nii. Sikap ramahnya juga semakin membuatku kagum padanya.

Sementara Sasuke (dia seumuran denganku), dia juga tampan. Tapi sikapnya tidak seramah Itachi-nii. Sikapnya cenderung cuek dan dingin. Entah kenapa setiap kali dia menatapku, aku merasa seperti berada di kutub utara (dingin...brrrr...). Aku merasa jika Sasuke tidak suka terhadapku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Memang sih, tadi aku hampir saja memcubit pipi tembemnya yang sangat menggiurkan (hehehehe...salahkan lemak bayi yang masih ada di pipinya). Tapi saat tanganku hampir menyentuh pipi kenyal itu, sebuah tangan memukul lenganku dengan keras. Dan kau tahu siapa yang memukulku SKY? Dia adalah Sasuke. Jadi seharusnya aku yang marah dan melotot kepadanya bukan? Tapi kenapa aku justru ketakutan saat dia menatapku dengan sangat tajam? Aish...menyebalkan.

Hoam...sepertinya cukup ceritaku tentang tetangga baruku itu. Semoga besok bisa menjadi hari yang lebih baik dan lebih menyenangkan (Mikoto baa-san bilang jika Sasuke akan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku). Oyasumi SKY -_-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T  
B  
C

Gomen karena sepertinya chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi diusahakan chapter depan bisa lebik banyak lagi.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan senang hati.

Salam

Opie ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**And proudly present**

**SKY**

Cast : Haruto Hyuga ( OC ), Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and other

Rate : T

Genre : Family

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi.K

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Death chara, cerita yang aneh, dan kekurangan yang lain.

Italic ( isi Sky )

**DLDR**

**RnR**

**Enjoy :)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10 Januari_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah dimulai lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ino chan dan Tenten chan. Dan juga aku ingin menceritakan semua hal yang kualami selama liburan. Aku juga yakin jika liburan kedua sahabatku itu juga pasti sangat menyenangkan._

_SKY, sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat. Neji-ni sudah memanggilku. Jaa ne._

Haaahhhh... rasa bosan tiba-tiba saja menyerangku ketika tidak ada satupun hal yang menarik dari apa yang kubaca. Tapi entah kenapa jauh dalam sudut hatiku menyuruhku untuk membaca buku harian Hinata secara keseluruhan tanpa meninggalkan selembarpun. Dan sepertinya sisi jahat dalam otakku menyrankan membacanya agar aku bisa menemukan hal lain lagi yang bisa membuatku semakin membencinya.

Lembar-lembar membosankan telah aku baca. SKY hanya berisi hal-hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh anak seusianya. Hingga pada akhirnya aku sampai pada buku ketiga. Di salah satu lembarnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku duga pernah terjadi. Bahkan membayangkannya saja terasa sangat aneh. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hingga sebuah ingatan yang sudah agak usang kembali menerpa otakku.

Waktu itu, Otou-san pernah bercerita jika hubungan Ojii-san dan Obaa-san hampir saja berakhir. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa, Otou-san tidak tahu alasannya. Dia hanya tahu jika hubungan keduanya sedang dalam masalah. Dan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam semakin membuat Otou-san penasaran. Hal itu terjadi selama dua minggu penuh. Kehangatan yang selalu ada dirumah ini menghilang. Pun dengan senyum Hinata.

Dia seakan berada di dunia yang berbeda setiap kali memasuki rumah. Senyum yang terkembang ketika berada diluar rumah, lenyap saat kakinya menapaki tempatnya bernaung selama ini. Dan setiap kali Otou-san bertanya, dia akan menjawab jika tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dua minggu setelahnya, keadaan mulai kembali normal. Ojii-san dan Obaa-san sepertinya sudah melupakan masalah diantara mereka. Senyum Hinata juga sudah mulai tampak lagi, meski sorot kesedihan tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya dari netra putihnya. Dan kini aku tahu semua alasan yang membuat hal itu terjadi.

_18 Mei 1987_

_Konnichiwa SKY... Hari ini sekolah sangat menyenangkan seperti biasa. Meski si mata panda dan pantat ayam sama sekali tidak bisa merubah sikap jailnya, semua gadis masih saja mengelu-elukan mereka. Seandainya saja mereka tahu jika kedua lelaki yang mereka gilai itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada para gadis, tapi mereka justru memarahiku habis-habisan. Bahkan Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan tidak percaya jika Gaara dan Sasuke adalah jelmaan iblis . Isssh...memikirkan mereka berdua membuat kepalaku kembali dilanda rasa pusing._

_Bagaimana tidak, hari ini aku pikir keduanya tidak akan menggangguku. Tapi ternyata perbuatan mereka kali ini sangat parah. Mereka dengan baiknya menawarkan mengambilkan makan siangku saat di kantin tadi. Aku yang saat itu sangat kelelahan karena hari itu ada tes lari tanpa pikir panjang menerima niat baik keduanya. Tapi ternyata mereka memesankan makanan yang sangat pedas. Padahal keduanya tahu jika aku tidak bisa makan makanan pedas. Alhasil aku menghabiskan waktu di toilet karena sakit perut. Awas saja jika ada kesempatan aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka. Arrrghhh...menyebalkan._

_Oh ya SKY, hampir lupa. Tadi sepulang sekolah ada seorang lelaki yang bersama dengan Okaa-san. Katanya dia adalah teman kuliah Okaa-san. Lelaki itu bernama Yoshiro Hasegawa. Hasegawa-san sangat ramah dan baik. Tadi dia memberiku sekotak coklat. Ahhh...senangnya dapat coklat gratis. Selain itu Hasegawa-san juga berjanji akan mengajakku ke taman bermain saat liburan nanti. Yeey...aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari libur._

_19 Mei_

_Hari ini Hasegawa-san datang lagi. Kali ini dia membawakanku cinnamon roll. Wah sepertinya dia sangat tahu apa yang aku suka. Hasegawa-san, aku menyukaimu hihihihi._

_20 Mei_

_Seperti dua hari yang lalu, Hasegawa-san sudah berada di rumah saat aku pulang sekolah. Meski kali ini dia tidak membawa apa-apa, tapi dia membantuku mengerjakan PR. Siapa yang menduga jika lelaki itu cukup pintar, jadi aku tidak perlu menganggu Neji-nii untuk membantuku menyelesaikan tugas rumahku._

_21 Mei_

_Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih cepat. Sebagai seorang siswa, pulang sebelum waktunya adalah surga dunia. Aku bisa pergi ke game center atau kedai ice cream jika saja aku mau. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin sampai dengan rumah. Mungkin karena ulah duo evil yang kali ini sukses membuatku marah-marah. Bahkan Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan tidak menyangka jika aku akan mendamprat Sasuke dan Gaara. Tapi sebuah kepuasan tersendiri bagiku saat melihat wajah keduanya terbelalak kaget melihat aksiku. Buahahahaha...aku sangat senang sekali SKY._

_Tapi kebahagiaanku itu menghilang ketika sampai di rumah. Jika biasanya aku akan sangat senang akan keberadaan Hasegawa-san, kali ini tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia saat aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Okaa-san. Aku pikir Hasegawa-san mencium paksa Okaa-san, tapi melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari wanita yang telah melahirkanku membuatku sadar jika mereka tengah berselingkuh. _

_Aku sedih SKY. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang selama ini kusayangi dan kujadikan panutan melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Karena tidak sanggup melihat kejahatan yang dilakukan keduanya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku mengais, hingga tertidur di bangku taman. Aku mulai terbangun saat Neji-nii membangunkanku. Dan secara otomatis aku langsung memeluknya. Airmataku kembali terjatuh saat mengingat apa yang terjadi siang tadi._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Neji-nii_

"_Tidak, aku hanya takut. " bohongku seraya menghapus airmata. Neji-nii tidak akan tahu jika aku berbohong. Karena dia tahu jika aku takut gelap. _

_Sesampai di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengacuhkan Otou-san._

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus katakan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Obaa-san pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan parahnya lagi Hinata tahu tentang hal itu. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan jika saja aku yang berada di posisinya waktu itu. Seoarng gadis yang masih berumur 11 tahun harus melihat kejadian yang bisa berakibat buruk bagi masa depannya.

Entah kenapa rasa iba tiba-tiba merasuk dalam hatiku. Bahkan aku masih melihat jejak airmatanya yang menetesi SKY. Pasti malam itu dia sangat sedih. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada orang lain, mengingat hal tersebut berkaitan dengan Obaa-san.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Otou-san berkata jika Hinata berubah sejak dia menemukannya tertidur di taman. Dan sampai saat ini Otou-san masih tidak tahu penyebabnya. Aku sendiri masih bingung. Haruskah aku mengatakan kebenaran ini atau tidak? Tapi jika hal ini diungkit lagi apakah akan berpengaruh pada hubungan Ojii-san dan Obaa-san? Arrrghhhh...Hinata kau membuatku di dalam dilema saat ini.

Aku pikir hal itu bisa kupikirkan lagi setelah membaca SKY. Setelah hari itu Hinata tidak terlalu sering menulis lagi. Jika dulu dia bisa menulis setiap hari, tapi setelah kejadian itu dia hanya menulis sekali dalam seminggu. Bahkan pernah dia tidak menulis selama dua bulan.

_23 Juli_

_Hari ini Sasuke-kun ulang tahun. Seperti biasnya dia akan mendapat banyak hadiah dari fansnya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak perlu memberinya hadiah. Sebuah ucapan aku rasa sudah cukup baginya. Dan seperti biasa pula dia hanya menanggapi ucapan dariku dengan 'Hn' andalannya. Baguslah, itu yang aku pikirkan._

_Tapi apa kau tahu SKY apa yang dilakukan bocah pantat ayam itu setelah di rumah? Bagaimana bisa dia menangis di hadapan Okaa-san, Otou-san, dan Neji-nii seraya mengatakan jika aku sama sekali lupa dengan ulang tahunnya. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku, seluruh keluargaku memarahiku. Dan saat itu aku yakin jika melihatnya tersenyum puas. Isshhhh...mendokusai._

_Dan sebagai hukumannya aku harus mau menemaninya ke taman bermain. Jika saja tadi aku tidak melihat senyum evilnya, aku akan dengan senang hati melaksanakan hukuman itu, tapi masalahnya kini aku yakin jika si pantat ayam itu akan membuatku sengsara._

_Hal yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi saat di taman bermain. Dengan tanpa perasaan Sasuke menyeretku menuju rumah hantu. Dan tak ayal selama kami berada di dalamnya aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan berteriak._

_Aku benar-benar lelah SKY. Semoga besok aku bisa melaluinya seperti biasa. Oyasumi SKY -_-._

Kejadian saat ulang tahun Sasuke-san adalah kejadian terpanjang yang ditulisnya dalam Sky. Selanjutnya Hinata hanya menuliskan dua tiga kalimat yang merupakan ungkapan hatinya. Sebuah perubahan yang dapat kulihat. Aku mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu.

_23 Juli 1990_

"_Aku mencintaimu" seharusnya aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tapi seperti biasanya aku tidak akan mampu mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatiku. Biarkan hanya aku, kau, dan Kami-sama yang tahu apa ada di hatiku. SKY, arigatou. Tanpamu aku mungkin tidak bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. _

Sekali lagi aku bisa menemukan sisa tetesan airmata Hinata. Mungkinkah dia mencintai Sasuke-san? Entah kenapa kali ini aku kesal dengan sikap pengecutnya itu. Hingga sebuah pemikiran memasuki otakku. Mungkin Hinata takut jika Sasuke-san tidak memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Dan dia memilih untuk memutuskan persahabatan keduanya karena tidak mau terganggu dengan perasaan Hinata.

Ya, itu sebuah alasan yang lumayan masuk akal. Akan ada rasa canggung jika kau menjalin persahabatan dengan orang yang telah kau tolak cintanya. Dan untuk menghindari hal itu, Hinata memilih memendam perasaannya. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat sulit ditebak pemikirannya.

Lembar-lembar berikutnya hanya berisi curhatannya tentang kesalnya dia saat Sasuke-san bersama dengan gadis-gadis lain serta beberapa keluh kesahnya saat dia kembali menjadi korban bully Gaara. Dan yang paling membuat rasa ibaku kembali muncul adalah rasa irinya kepada teman-temannya saat mereka bercerita tentang keluarga mereka, terlebih ibu mereka.

Sebuah kenyataan yang kembali menohok hatiku dan membuatku merasa bersalah karena membencinya hanya karena sebuah nama. Selama ini dia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang telah dilihatnya saat masih kecil. Rasa sedih itu pasti masih terbekas dihatinya. Dan aku yakin Hinata akan diam-diam menangis setiap mengingat hal tersebut.

Rasa bersalahku semakin bertambah saat aku membaca sebuah pengorbanan yang kembali dilakukannya untuk keluarga Hyuga.

_15 Maret 1998_

_Hari ini Otou-san memanggilku secara pribadi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal tersebut terjadi. Aku merasa jika akhir-akhir ini aku tidak berbuat salah. Tapi kenapa Otou-san memanggiku? Dan pertanyaan dalam hatiku terjawab tak lama kemudian. Dengan wajah yangterlihat lelah Otou-san duduk di hadapanku seraya mengatakan jika keadaan Hyuga Corp terancam bangkrut. Aku masih belum mengerti hubungan antara dipanggilnya diriku dengan kebangkrutan Hyuga Corp. Aku mencoba berfikir lebih keras agar bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Hingga sebuah kalimat Otou-san membuatku langsung mengangkat wajah dan menampilkan raut tak percaya._

_Aku yakin jika Otou-san menyadari hal itu. Tapi sepertinya dia enggan mengakuinya dan mengacuhkan reaksiku. Aku sadar jika keadaan Hyuga Corp sudah sangat parah dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kerja keras Otou-san selama ini tidak hancur begitu saja. Hingga pada akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku menuruti keinginan Otou-san._

_Senyum Otou-san kembali terlihat setelah aku menyetujui keinginannya. Gurat lelah di wajahnya serta beban di pundaknya seakan terangkat dengan keputusanku itu. Setidaknya aku bisa membuat Otou-san bahagia di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Dulu dia selalu menuruti semua keinginannku, tidak ada salahnya jika kali ini aku yang menuruti keinginannya._

_SKY harapanku untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke semakin tidak mungkin. Apalagi setelah aku menyetujui akan menikah dengan Nanba Okita. Seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Bahkan usianya lebih tua dariku 11 tahun. Tapi ini aku lakukan demi Otou-san dan pegawai Hyuga Corp. Jika aku menolaknya, berapa banyak orang yang akan kehilangan pekerjaannya? Entahlah aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Meski demikian aku mengajukan syarat agar pernikan kami dilakukan tahun depan. Setidaknya aku ingin mengenal lebih jauh Okita-san._

_1 September 1998_

_Onii-san jahat..._

Huh? Dia mengatakan jika Otou-san jahat? Apa maksudnya?

_Bagaimana mungkin dia menyembunyikannya selama ini?_

Apa yang disembunyikan Otou-san?

_Jika saja aku tidak ke rumah sakit hari ini, maka aku tidak akan pernah tahu kebenarannya._

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa harus ada rumah sakit segala?

_Tujuan awalku ke rumah sakit adalah untuk menjenguk Ebina-chan. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok Onii-chan keluar dari salah satu ruangan dokter. Dan setelah memastikan jika dia tidak menyadri keberadaanku, aku langsung memasuki ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya._

_Di dalam ruangan aku mencoba bertanya tentang sakit yang diderita oleh Onii-chan, tapi sepertinya sang dokter enggan memberikan informasi tentang pasiennya kepadaku. Meski aku telah mengatakan jika aku adalah keluarga pasien. Tapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja. Hingga pada akhirnya sang dokter mengatakan penyakit yang diderita oleh Neji-nii._

Nani? Otou-san sakit? Memang Otou-san sakit apa hingga dokter yang merawatnya enggan membagikan informasi seperti itu?

_Kau tahu SKY? Sepulang dari rumah sakit aku langsung menyeret Neji-nii ke kamarku. Pada awalnya aku berharap Onii-chan berkata jujur padaku. Tapi dia berusaha mengelak setiap pertanyaanku. Hingga pada akhirnya kesabaranku habis. Di depannya aku menangis serta berteriak tentang sakit yang dideritanya selama ini._

"_Hinata..."_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika kau sakit?" aku kembali berteriak didepannya._

"_Boku wa..."_

"_Apa kau akan menyembunyikannya sampai kau mati hah?"_

"_Jika itu yang terbaik, maka akan kulakukan"_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Haruto ?"_

"_Huh?" untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat melihat wajah bodoh Neji-nii. Jujur saat itu aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. Tapi jika saja hal itu aku lakukan, maka semuanya akan berantakan._

Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Otou-san waktu itu. Dan tanpa sadar aku menyeringai membayangkannya.

"_Haruto, putramu yang masih di dalam kandungan Himeka-nee"_

Tsk, bahkan dia sudah memberiku sebuah nama ketika masih di dalam perut Okaa-san. Entah kenapa rasa kesal itu kembali muncul. Tapi seperti saat akan membaca SKY, aku harus menahan rasa kesalku agar tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Otou-san.

"_Dia akan memiliki kalian" jawaban yang menambah rasa kesalku. Hingga untuk kesekian kalinya aku berteriak kepada Neji-nii._

"_APA KAU INGIN PUTRAMU TIDAK MEMILIKI SEORANG AYAH, HAH!"_

"_Dia bisa menjadikan Okita-san sebagai ayahnya. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan Hinata" wajah sendu Onii-chan membuat rasa kesalku menguap tak berbekas._

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Haruto tidak kehilangan ayahnya. Sekarang kau bisa keluar dan biarkan aku memikirkan cara agar kau bisa sembuh"._

Memang apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Lagipula sakit seperti apakah yang diderita Otou-san hingga dia berputus asa atas hidupnya?

_SKY, selama ini aku tidak tahu jika Onii-chan menderita sendirian. Aku pikir jika selama ini aku adalah orang yang paling menderita, tapi ternyata bukan. Onii-chan harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Dia juga harus menahan raasa sakit yang aku yakin cukup menyiksanya. Dia tetap bekerja meski sakit yang dirasanya semakin parah setiap harinya. _

_Adik macam apa aku ini yang sama sekali tidak melihat kesakitan yang diderita olek kakaknya sendiri. Aku memang pernah melihatnya mengerang saki seraya memegang dada, tapi saat kutanya kenapa Onii-chan berkata jika dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Onii-chan seandainya dia tahu jika malam itu di taman aku juga membohonginya._

_Tapi aku harap rasa sakit Onii-chan akan segera hilang saat aku memberikan jantungku kepadanya. Biarkanlah kali ini aku bersikap egois. Toh ini semua demi Onii-chan dan keluarga kecilnya. Aku yakin Okita-san akan dapat memahami keputusanku ini. Lagipula keadaan Hyuga Corp juga sudah kembali membaik. Setidaknya semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia._

Aku dapat merasakan airmata menuruni pipiku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Otou-san pernah sakit separah itu. Dan yang sama sekali tidak pernah kubayangkan adalah Hinata menyerahkan jantungnya hanya agar aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Betapa memalukannya diriku setiap kali mengingat berapa banyak kebohongan yang kukatakan kepada Hanabi agar ikut membenci Hinata.

Sekarang aku baru mengerti, kenapa Otou-san selalu mengajakku ke Konoha setiap liburan. Ini semua agar dia bisa mengunjungi Hinata dan mendoakannya. Dan dia juga selalu marah besar setiap kali aku mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Hinata. Dia selalu berkata bahwa berkat Hinatalah aku bisa bersama Otou-san hingga saat ini. Pada awalnya aku menganggap itu hanyalah tipuan agar aku bisa menerimanya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Hyuga. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terjawab dengan sangat jelas.

Rasa bersalahku semaikn bertambah saat kenyataan yang sebenarnya terbuka lebar dihadapanku. Entah bagaimana nanti aku bisa menghadapi Hinata jika suatu saat nanti kami bertemu. Kesalahanku terhadapnya sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi. Rasa sayangnya terhadapku kubalas dengan kebencian.

*Haruto Pov End*

_28 September 1998_

_SKY, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Hari ini Neji-nii akan menjalankan operasinya. Dan sampai detik dia belum tahu jika aku yang akan menjadi pendonornya. Biarkan saja Neji-nii yang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Otou-san dan Okaa-san. Anggap itu hukuman atas perbuatannya selama ini. _

_Kau adalah sahabat terbaikkua SKY. Tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa bertahan menghadapi ujian yang diberikan Kami-sama. Arigatou gozimasu... Sayounara..._

*Normal Pov*

"Onii-chaaaa...n" teriakan Hanabi membuat Haruto dengan tergesa-gesa mengembalikan SKY ke dalam brankas. Dia tidak ingin membagi apa yang telah diketahuinya dengan sipapun, meski itu adalah Hanabi. Setelah memastikan posisi brankas seperti sedia kala, Hanabi memasuki ruangan itu.

"Onii-chan apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah bisa membuka brankas itu?" tanyanya saat menemukan sang kakak duduk di hadapan brankas penuh misteri itu. Dan untungnya Haruto mewarisi ketenangan Neji dan Hiashi, sehingga dia bisa berbohong tanpa disadari Hanabi.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan isi dari brankas itu" ujar Haruto seraya beranjak dari posisinya dan meningalkan Hanabi yang terlihat kebingungan. Jika saja waktu itu Hanabi melihat seringaian sang kakak, maka bisa dijamin telinga Haruto tidak akan bisa digunakan dalam beberapa waktu.

"Souka"

"Kau terlihat gembira, ada apa?" Haruto mencoba mengalihkan pikiran sang adik. Selain itu dia juga penasaran kenapa Hanabi bisa sebahagia itu. Kecuali jika dia baru saja memenangkan banyak hadiah dari game center.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke-san lagi" jawab Hanabi dengan wajah berbinar. Otak pintar Haruto berpikir dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya dia bisa memahami maksud dari sang adik.

"Owh..."

Keduanyapun keluar dari kamar bernuansa ungu itu menuju lantai bawah. Karena saat ini sudah waktu makan siang.

"Hei Hanabi-chan, sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri perang dinginku dengan Hinata" ujar Haruto saat keduanya berada di bawah foto terakhir putri Hyuga itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Haruto juga melihat secara langsung foto itu. 'Cantik' batinnya.

"Benarkah? Otou-san dan Ojii-san akan senang mendengarnya"

"Sepertinya kau juga senang mendengarnya"

"Tentu saja" Haruto benar-benar heran dengan tingkah sang adik yang tidak seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin pertemuan dengan Sasuke-san bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Entahlah? Sepertinya Haruto tidak mau memikirkan hal sesepele ini.

*Haruto Pov*

Hari ini aku dan keluargaku akan kembali ke Tokyo. Meski liburan masih kurang dua hari lagi, tapi Otou-san selalu mengajak kami kembali. Tujuannya agar aku dan Hanabi tidak terlalu lelah saat hari pertama sekolah dimulai.

Kemarin malam aku sudah meletakkan hadiah yang disiapkan Hinata sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di kotaknya. Dan harus ekstra hati-hati agar apa yang kulakukan tidak diketahui oleh Hanabi serta yang lainnya. Anggap saja apa yang kulakukan sebagai permintaan maafku kepada Hinata. Meski aku sadar apa yang kulakukan tidak sebanding dengan kebencian tak beralasanku selama ini. Tapi aku yakin jika Hinata akan memaafkanku sebanyak apapun aku melakukan kesalahan. Tidak pernah aku bertemu dengan orang sebaik dia.

Dan kini ditanganku masih tersisa satu kotak lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyerahkannya kepada yang bersangkutan. Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku harus menemuinya di kediamannya. Itu sebabnya aku pergi dari rumah guna ke kantor pos dan mengirimnya lewat pos.

Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati padaku. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat Sasuke-san juga berjalan pelan. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan bagus ini aku langsung berteriak memanggil namanya. Dan dia pun berhenti karena merasa ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-san, ohayou" sapaku.

"Ah, Haruto-kun, ohayou"

"Kore" ujarku seraya menyerahkan kotak terakhir. Dengan itu aku merasa jika tugasku sudah selesai. Dan aku bisa kembali ke Tokyo dengan tenang.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya yang jelas-jelas bingung.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Aku hanya merasa jika aku harus menyerahkan kotak itu kepadamu. Jaa ne" ujarku seraya pergi meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Tapi saat aku kembali menoleh kepadanya, aku bisa melihat senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Karena saat itu dia sudah tahu siapa yang memberinya hadiah.

Beban berat yang selama ini kurasakan karena membenci Hinata serasa menghilang tak berbekas. Kini semuanya terasa lebih ringan dan lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi rasa sesak dalam hati karena membenci seseorang. Aku baru tahu jika membenci seseorang bisa membuatmu hidup dengan tidak tenang.

"Tadaima" ujarku ketika memasuki kediaman Hyuga.

"Okaeri" jawab Obaa-san. Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dengan jelas si wajahnya. Dan hal serupa juga kudapati di wajah Ojii-san, Otou-san, dan Okaa-san.

"Onii-chan, kau darimana?" tanya Hanabi yang seperti telah siap untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

"Jalan-jalan" jawabku singkat. Setelah itu kami semua sarapan dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan kami bawa ke Tokyo. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Karena kami sudah menyiapkannya sejak kemarin malam.

"Baiklah, kami harus kembali ke Tokyo. Liburan nanti kami akan datang lagi" pamit Otou-san kepada Obaa-san dan Ojii-san.

"Hati-hati di jalan" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Tapi sebelum kami pergi ke Tokyo, Otou-san selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk ke pemakaman Hinata. Dan kali ini aku tidak cemberut seperti biasanya.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san apa kau tahu jika mulai sekarang Haruto-nii tidak akan membenci Hinata-baa lagi?"Hanabi memulai percakan setelah tak lama mobil berjalan.

"Benarkah?" jawab Okaa-san dengan senyum lebar. Aku yakin dia semakin bahagia dengan berita yang Hanabi katakan.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" Otou-san bertanya juga dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika membenci seseorang bisa selelah ini"

"Itu bagus Haruto-kun" sahut Okaaa-san.

"Hn"

Dan pada akhirnya banyak hal yang kami bicarakan selama perjalanan menuju Tokyo. Meski obrolan lebih didominasi oleh Okaa-san dan Hanabi. Sesekali aku dan Otou-san juga ikut menimpali.

Liburan kali ini adalah liburan yang sangat berarti bagiku. Karena pada akhirnya aku mengetahui banyak hal yang selama ini menjadi rahasia keluarga Hyuga. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan dariku akhirnya dapat kuketahui. Dan yang peling penting aku tidak lagi membenci kepada Hinata.

Dulu saat orang-orang berkata beda benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis, aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Tapi apadaya jika saat ini aku mengalami hal klise tersebut. Rasa benciku yang begitu besar karena sebuah nama berubah menjadi rasa kagum dan cinta.

Pada akhirnya kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertaiku mulai saat ini. Karena tidak ada beban lagi dalam hidupku. Siapa yang menyangka jika rasa benci kita bisa membebani hidup kita. Ternyata memaafkan dan meminta maaf memang obat dari segala kegundahan hati. Jika kita bisa memaafkan seseorang maka kita tidak akan lagi menyimpan dendam dan penyakit hati lainnya.

Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, jika kedua hal itu sangat mudah diucapkan dan sangat sulit dilakukan, apalagi secara tulus tanpa ada keinginan untuk mendapat pujian dari orang lain. Namun aku berusaha untuk melakukannya.

Meski seseorang yang telah membantuku menemukan kebahagiaan ini sudah tidak tinggal dengan kami. Tapi semua pengorbanan yang telah dilakukannya selama hidup tidakn akan pernah kulupakan. Berkat dia aku bisa bersama dengan keluargaku. Berkat dia pula aku belajar untuk memaafkan. Sebuah ucapan terima ksih tidak akan cukup untuk membalas kebaikannya. Mungkin sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan jika tidak ada seseorang yang sebaik dia.

Dia rela mengorbankan kebahagiannya demi orang lain. Bahkan cintanya terhadapku telah ditunjukkannya meski saat itu aku belum tentu bisa terlahir di dunia. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa setiap kenalannya selalu berkata jika dia adalah sosok teman yang sangat baik.

Kini hanya rasa syukur yang bisa kuucapkan. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalnya melalui SKY. Sehingga tidak akan ada lagi kebencian yang tersimpan sampai ajal menjemputku kelak. Setidaknya aku tidak akan malu saat bertemu dengannya kelak. Dan yang terpenting, aku merasa sangat beruntung karena menyandang nama yang telah diberikannya khusus untukku. Dia adalah seseorang yang pernah sangat aku benci. Tapi kini rasa itu telah berubah. Dia adalah bibiku, Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

Gomenne minna...

Aku tahu jika mungkin kalian berpikir aku tidak peduli dengan FF ku yang ini. Tapi sebenarnya aku kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkannya, sehingga akhirnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kurencanakan saat awal menulisnya. Meski demikian aku berusaha untuk tidak merubah plotnya. Walau hasilnya mungkin tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan.

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Dan ini merupakan chapter akhir dari SKY. Untuk kedepannya, mungkin hanya akan fokus melanjutkan FF yang telah ada. Tapi jika ada ide untuk FF SasuHina akan dibuat oneshoot, biar tidak terlalu banyak hutang.

Terima kasih kepada para reader yang selama ini sudah berkenan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini. Terlebih untuk yang telah mereview, memfavoritkan, dan yang telah follow, HOUNTOUNI ARIGATOU


End file.
